Specialists Conflict
by Ella Anders
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple week; keep an eye on the shop and pets as the Winx deal with whatever it is in Magix. But when the Specialist invite themselves over as their apartment is being fumigated Roxy soon finds herself living with the six men and in the middle of a conflict. AU.


_**Specialists Conflict**_

 _October 31st, 2015_

 _By Ella Anders_

 _Summary: It was supposed to be a simple week; keep an eye on the shop and pets as the Winx deal with whatever it is in Magix. But when the Specialist invite themselves over as their apartment is being fumigated Roxy soon finds herself living with the six men and in the middle of a conflict. AU._

 _Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note that none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._

 _Authoress' Notes: I truly, and completely hate myself right now. Never did I think I would find myself writing reverse harlem. I just- I cannot believe I am writing this. But the blame goes to the anime Brothers Conflict. A series I have no idea how to take._

 _More surprisingly, however, is the fact this is the first time in my six years of fan fiction writing-hood that I have done something centric to the Specialist._

 _Enjoy and Happy Halloween._

* * *

 _Prologue_

It was rare to see Love and Pet so quiet and still.

Ever since the pet shop had opened months ago it had become quite the hot spot in the once sleepy ocean city of Gardenia. Hours before the store opened costumers lined up outside the door, and the ones who preferred to not be bright-eyed at seven am had the shop's number set on speed-dial to quickly scoop one of the covered appointments. From the moment the doors unlocked and the sign in the large bay window flashed to 'open' the store was full of life and energy as patrons flocked inside at alarming numbers.

Normally, Roxy would find herself struggling to maneuver though the sea of clients to make her way towards her friends. Skillfully stepping over the pets as the rushed around and covering her ears from the loud collective chatter. Not that she minded; she loved animals and after years of working at her father's eatery she had grown use to the public. Or rather as use to the public as any introvert can be.

Even though a part of her wanted to yelp out for the ruckus to halt, the pink-haired teenager knew it was part of life- part of business. Something that Love and Pet had a great deal of.

Out of corner of Roxy's eye she changed a glance at the wall on the clock a few feet away. Through the mask of dim light the girl finally was able to make out the time; fifteen after nine.

"Remember," Roxy shock her head, allowing her thoughts to be side-railed in favor of reality, "We keep the extra stock of Flora's specialty pet food mix in the freezer over-night to prevent it from spoiling…" Bloom began with a wide smile as she gestured towards the back of the shop where said freezer was located.

Roxy gave a firm nod as she allowed her older friend to carry on. Normally Roxy would be listening closely to the directions she was being given, but the thing was that she already knew everything Bloom was saying. Or she should say what Bloom had been saying. Ever since discovering her fairyhood the pink haired teenager had been spending nearly all of her time with Bloom and rest of the Winx Club. Generally a good majority of it had been spent inside the shop. Both during the hectic seven to five hours and that off the late after-hours.

 _Was there even a part of this place I don't know?_

Roxy offered up her own soft smile as she rested her hand on her friend's upper arm, "I know, Bloom. Make sure Flora's food gets put away or it will spoil, the sparkly bows of Stella's creation are on delay and should arrive by the end of the week, the web-site needs to be checked periodically throughout the day and any listing for adopted pets need to go down after the paper-work is finalized…" Roxy cocked a brow as she let out a soft laugh, "Am I missing anything?"

"He," Bloom rubbed the top of her head as she pushed down her cowlick, "I suppose not…"

"Is everything okay? You seem on-edge?"

Bloom cast her gaze down as she tugged on the sleeve of her jacket as she absorbed her friend's observation, leave it to the animal expert to be able to ready body-language to a tee. "It's just," she started as she sighed, "Things are complicated…"

Roxy opened her mouth to speak, to press just what per say was so complained that her friend could not, or would not, be willing to elaborate on or even share. But when her gaze focused on Bloom, Roxy felt her hard exterior soften as she watched her friend shuffle her weight from one foot to the next. Despite only having a friendship lasting that of a few measly months, Roxy had found herself only with bits and pieces of what was her friends' lives before their Earth mission. Of course she knew the basics; they were somewhat of legendary fairies where they came from due to the great evils they confronted and defeated since their early days of college, Stella was crown princess of a place known as Solaria and Aisha the heir to the throne of Andros. The general basic stuff you probably could find on any fan wiki with basic trivia section.

Roxy pursed her lips tightly into a fine line. She had never pried into her friends' personal lives, mostly with the hopes that if she never do so to them they would be kind as to not return the favor. Something should stay in the past, a fact that the pink-headed teen firmly stood by. Yet there was something deep within her that was stirring as she watched Bloom try and make light of her sudden and out of character behavior.

 _Something's off…_


End file.
